SASUKE UCHIHA
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: mmm ¿que es realmente Sasuke Uchiha? sasuxsaku


Mmmmmm este fic lo había hecho para el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun pero por ciertos inconvenientes no lo pude subir ayer así

Mmmmmm este fic lo había hecho para el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun pero por ciertos inconvenientes no lo pude subir ayer ¬ ¬ así que aquí va haber que piensan, creo que cada día estoy mas loca

Creo que no hay ninguna advertencia

/ ( : )/

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Desde hace 2 semanas, cuando se cumplió un año del regreso de Sasuke, empecé a preguntarme: ¿Que o quien es realmente Sasuke Uchiha? Una pregunta muy interesante e inquietante según mi punto de vista.

Muchas de sus fans lo describen como un **ANGEL** claro esta, por su inigualable belleza, porte y elegancia. Por supuesto que estas fans nunca han tratado personalmente con el, si no que viven alabando fotografías o artículos que "según" fueron utilizados, mirados, tocados, o estuvieron cerca de el.

Sin embargo si le preguntaran a sus adversarios o enemigos, estos les responderían que Sasuke Uchiha es un **DEMONIO**, alguien tan malvado, sediento de sangre, venganza y poder, una persona sin escrúpulos, sentimientos o corazón.

Si le preguntaran a los mandos altos de Konoha o a alguna autoridad estos dirían que el es un verdadero y único **SHINOBI**, un ninja perfecto, un ejemplo a seguir al igual que Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y demás ninjas de su generación, pero que el, el es especial, acata ordenes pero al mismo tiempo es rebelde y hace lo que quiere y es poderoso como pocos ninjas en el mundo.

En cambio si le plantearan esta pregunta a su difunto hermano Itachi el contestaría que sasuke es un **ESTUPIDO** por seguir el camino de la venganza, dejando todo para lograrlo a cualquier precio.

Pregúntenle a las zorras como Karin y ellas dirán que el es un **DIOS** por que bla.bla.bla no les hagan caso.

Pero hay personas, aldeanos comunes que solo por los rumores que han escuchado responderían que es un **VENGADOR** pero no saben todo lo que sacrifico, sintió o sufrió.

Pregúntenle a sus subordinados y dirán que el es un **LIDER** , con dotes impresionantes para todo.

Si le preguntan a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Naruto el contestará que es un **PRESUMIDO, ALTANERO, DOBE, DEBIL, ESTUPIDO, TEME, NIÑO** **MIMADO**. Etc, etc, etc.

También hay personas de esta y otras aldeas que no tienen **ningún** punto de vista al respecto.

Pregúntenle a sus "amigos" con los que ha mantenido alguna batalla o combate y dirán que es un **DIGNO RIVAL**, en muchos sentidos.

Todas estas descripciones tienen algo correcto, pero yo, yo se exactamente que es Sasuke Uchiha:

_**EL ES UN VAMPIRO**_

Claro, no literalmente pero………… no es un **ángel**, tendrá belleza, porte y elegancia, pero si leen algunos libros, los vampiros lo tienen, incluso mas que los ángeles.

El no es un **demonio**, es malvado, sádico y poderoso,etc. pero si leen los mismos libros descubrirán que los vampiros no son precisamente tiernos conejitos.

El si, si es un **shinobi** y hace todos sus deberes perfectamente pero…… lean un poco mas y verán que todo lo que hacen los vampiros lo hacen perfectamente, todo, cualquier actividad o reto que les pongas en frente.

En cuanto a **estupido**……. Mmmm los estupidos les dicen a otros, estupidos para sentirse inteligentes o superiores a ellos, cuando en verdad no es así.

No es un **dios** pero es una manera de ver a los vampiros según cosas raras como sectas o cultos extraños.

Si, si fue un **vengador**, pero díganme ¿los vampiros no pueden tener propósitos u objetivos?

Pobres tontos que lo ven como un **líder**, el no lo es, el es un controlador, solo utiliza a sus subordinados, no le importa lo que les suceda. Y los vampiros utilizan a las personas para sus fines que obviamente los beneficia, a costa de lo que sea, ¿no es lo mismo acaso? Pues si, creo yo.

En cuanto a los "brillantes" adjetivos que tiene su casi hermano sobre el, solo tengo que decir que los hermanos nunca se llevan bien del todo, compiten constantemente, y un poco de mala publicidad sobre el otro no hace daño ¿verdad? , que es lo mismo a que lo que dijo no significa que sea cierto.

Claro que es un **digno rival**, ¿no es así como tienen que ser los vampiros?

Por esas y muchas razones Sasuke Uchiha es un vampiro, un vampiro que cada noche deja marcas de propiedad en mi níveo cuello como si en verdad fuese un vampiro bebiendo la sangre de una doncella, pero el no bebe mi sangre , por que no es un vampiro, por que los vampiros no existen ¿ o si?, y si existiesen, Sasuke seria el vampiro perfecto.

Por eso Sasuke Uchiha es **m****i** vampiro y yo Sakura Haruno **su** débil y sumisa doncella.

Pero hay algo que se a ciencia cierta, si Sasuke fuera un vampiro, el no me haría daño, por que _**me ama**___ y _**yo lo amo**_.

Espero les haya gustado y me lo digan en un review

Por cierto en cuanto a mi otro fic (el que esta incompleto) lo actualizare en cuanto pueda es que me robaron mi libreta donde tenia mis fics por eso no he actualizado, matare al que la tenga ¬ ¬

Bueno hasta luego , talvez mañana subo otro(s) fic(s) , hasta luego.


End file.
